A Little Earlier
by ColourfulKyouya-SenpaiMaybeNot
Summary: What if the storm in episode 8 came a little earlier and Tamaki never opened the door to ask for lotion? KyouyaxHaruhi Rated Teen? OOC? Dedicated To strawberry explosion


**Title: A Little Earlier.**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance/General.**

**Author/Written By: ColourfulKyouya-SenpaiMaybeNot.**

**Idea Provided By: strawberry explosion.**

**Dedicated To: strawberry explosion...I hope you'll be successful in your writing career and thankz for your fanfics they were awesome :D**

**Inspiration: Listening to 'Mr. Q' by Jolin Tsai, 'Superstar' by S.H.E. and 'Wandering Alone' by Fahrenheit.**

**Anime/Manga Used: Ouran Kouko Host Club.**

**Pairing: KyouyaxHaruhi.**

**Warning: OOC?**

**Summary: What if the storm in episode 8 came a little earlier and Tamaki never opened the door to ask for lotion?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Kouko/High School Host Club or this plot, the anime/manga belongs to Hatori Bisco and BONES while the plot belongs to strawberry explosion.**

* * *

After Haruhi ran to the closest room available, and finished her 'business' she took a peak from the washroom only to see a relaxed, half-naked, wet brunette hair guy, standing with a towel to dry his hair, that looked all too familiar to her.

"Are you finished?"

_'Hmm... How come the voice sound so familiar? Anyway got to get out of here, he might think I'm a robber or something,'_ She quickly went to the door and said. "Sorry! I didn't mean to walk into a stranger's room... Oh! I cleaned your washroom."

_'Ouch,' _The guy thought. He got his glasses, "Hey, it's only me. How rude," He puts the glasses on.

Haruhi slowly observed the guy...Only to see that the guy was Kyouya, "Kyouya-senpai?...Where is everyone?"

"They formed a 'Discovering Nekozawa-senpai's True Identity Committee'. And gone off, I found it a waste of time so I came here to take a shower." He opened the water bottle he had in his hand. "Well, do you feel like apologizing to Tamaki?"

She sighed, "Well it seems that I caused everyone to worry, I'm sorry," She bowed.

"I wasn't worried," He drank the water from the water bottle.

"Really?" She put on a cute little innocent, natural face...Well in Kyouya's opinions they were, but to Haruhi it was a normal expression.

"I was only worried about the twins trying to kill the punks... And I had to send flowers to the customers as an apology."

"I'll pay for the flowers," She automatically answered, but with a gloomy look.

"Never mind that," Kyouya walked closer to Haruhi, "Shall we do something since we have the chance?" He placed his water bottle on a table.

"Huh? Something?" She blinked.

Kyouya leaned really close to Haruhi that they were only a few centimeters apart, his hand, searching for one of Haruhi's hand, the other searching for the switch. "Like... Men and women do?" He turned off the light.

"Huh?! Why did you turn off the light?" Haruhi asked, still not knowing the positions they were in, but they were already on the bed. Kyouya trapped Haruhi with his hands and he was on top of her.

"You can pay for the flowers with your body. You say that being a man or woman doesn't matter... But as a man, I could go after you any time. And as a woman you could not stop me. Acting natural is all well and good, but it's a mistake to keep your guard down. It may be time to rethink of your naivete."

Realization went on Haruhi's face right away once the information that Kyouya just gave her sink in. "Kyouya-senpai... You wouldn't do this."

Kyouya had a shocked expression.

"You... Wouldn't gain anything from going after me, right?" She said bluntly.

He chuckled... Then he laughed loudly. "True, right on the mark," He put on his glasses and was sitting on the edge of the bed. "You are really interesting did you know that? But do you understand now?"

"Yes. You're actually really kind. I understand completely," Her face held an understanding expression...

...While Kyouya had a blank expression. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you were playing the _'villain'_ part to teach me, right?"

His mouth opened a little. Clearly speechless, _'She is more naivete than I thought, but I can't prove her wrong with only indirect actions, since no matter how obviously they are, she wouldn't know... So I should just leave then,'_ Kyouya thought. "I think I should rest for the day now, good-bye and good night, Haruhi." He took his shirt, wore it then headed for the door, about to leave...

She stood up, "Ah, Kyouya-senpai isn't th–"

**BOOM!... XD**

Haruhi reached for Kyouya's shirt.

"What is it, Haruhi?" He looked over his shoulder.

"Oh, nothing senpai but isn't this you–" Thunder clashed loudly, Haruhi froze.

"Haruhi?" By now, Kyouya turned his body to face the terrified, pale Haruhi. "Haruhi, what's wrong?" He tried to grab her shoulders, but before he can, she ran to the bed, covering herself with the blanket.

_'She's an astraphobia,'_ Kyouya concluded in his head. He walked over to the bed and sat down on the corner, "Haruhi get out under the covers, it's nothing to be afraid of."

"I know but I can't help it... Just leave me be," She said from under the covers.

"I can't just leave the girl I like when I know that she's under blankets that could suffocate her just because she's scared of lightning," He commented quietly, thinking of a way to get her out so she wouldn't suffocate to death. Then he thought of an idea. He got up from the corner of the bed, dropped his towel that he still had on him, pulled the blankets up then lays down on the bed with Haruhi, with the blanket going back down on them.

Haruhi, suddenly felt the blankets rise up absent-mindly tried to find something to hold on, she was so scared that she didn't felt Kyouya's weight on the bed. But the good news is that she finally found something –well in her case something– to hold on and that happens to be Kyouya himself. Haruhi felt that _'thing'_ to be soft and cozy, so she starts cuddling up to _'it'_ more.

While Kyouya... Well let's just say that he didn't dislike the feeling of Haruhi cuddling up to him like he was a pillow or a blanket.

"Haruhi."

Silence... He looked at her. Only to find that she's asleep, sighing, he turned his position to face Haruhi. Looking at how cute she was he placed his arms around Haruhi pulling her close to him for a close hug, then he fell asleep.

* * *

_The Next Day_

"Kyouya! Kyouya! Big trouble! I can't find our daughter anywhere!" The blonde King shouted after he opened the door.

No Response.

"Tono! Tono!" The twined sang, "Haruhi's not in any of the rooms!"

"Ahh! Kyouya! We need the Ootori police force right now!" He ran to where Kyouya was sleeping peacefully, but only to stop as soon as he could get a good glimpse of the scene before him.

"What is it, Tono?" Kaoru asked, while everyone stood next or behind where Tamaki was, only to be shocked beyond belief.

After a moment of complete silence came..."AHHHHHHHHHHH! WHY IS MOTHER/THE SHADOW KING/KYOUYA-SENPAI/KYOU-CHAN SLEEPING WITH DAUGHTER/HARUHI/HARU-CHAN?!?!?!?!?!"

This woke both Kyouya and Haruhi up. Kyouya in a really bad mood, while Haruhi with a completely annoyed look.

"What the hell are you doing here this early in the morning shouting?" Kyouya asked with the low pressure demon lord tone, completely forgetting about yesterday's situation.

"I agreed with Kyouya-senpai, why are you screaming in..." She looked at the clock, "6:00am."

Surprised to hear a voice right behind him, he looked back and saw Haruhi looking rather very annoyed with the bunch of people who came in his room.

"Wh-why is daughter sleeping with mommy without daddy?"

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Look, it's not as complicated as it looks like," Kyouya starting to explain though a headache, "There was lightening yesterday, and it so happens that Haruhi's an astraphobia, so she hid herself under the blanket. Since she could've suffocated from the lack of oxygen I layed next to her and we fell asleep after."

"Oh..." Was the only response everyone gave.

_'So the soft and cozy thing I felt last night was actually Kyouya-senpai... Didn't expect him to be warm, since he always look so pale and cold-looking...'_

Apparently everyone accepted that and left it at that. So they left Kyouya and Haruhi so they could have breakfast.

* * *

"Thank you for yesterday Kyouya-senpai... You know for letting me hug you like that even if you couldn't gain anything from it."

"I thought about something just now Haruhi...Want to know what?"

"What was it?"

"I thought that I actually _'can'_ gain from going after you... In a nice, non-violent way."

"Really? I thought you couldn't beca–"

She was stopped by a quick kiss that felt wonderful. Dumbfounded she just stared at Kyouya with a 'What was that about?' look.

"I could get kisses like those from you so I'll be satisfied," He smiled.

Haruhi touched her lips, shocked that it felt so good that it left a tingling feeling that made her want more from him, "That... felt good."

He smiled even brighter and kissed her once again but this time she kissed back.

* * *

At the door you see the host club, observing. After that first kiss shared between Kyouya and Haruhi everyone thought.

Suou Tamaki: _'So you're finally opening up, eh mon ami?'_

Hitachiin Hikaru:_ 'If he wasn't Ootori Kyouya I would've killed him... But Haruhi looks happy... Aw dang! I have to pay Kaoru 10 000 yens now, this sucks.'_

Hitachiin Kaoru: _'Ha! Hikaru owns me 10 000 yens for losing in the bet to who gets Haruhi's first guy kiss... But I kinda wished it would've been me who could've.'_

Haninozuka Mitsukuni:_ 'They look so cute together!'_

Morinozuka Takashi: _'Hm...Knew it.'_

After the second kiss.

Suou Tamaki: _'Okay, now it's getting annoying...'_

Hitachiin Hikaru:_ '... Lucky Bastard.'_

Hitachiin Kaoru: _'Temei.'_

Haninozuka Mitsukuni: _'Aww...Wait! How come I don't see anything? Am I going blind?!'_

Morinozuka Takashi: _'Better not let Mitskuni see this.'_

OWARI!

* * *

**A/N: And I completed one of the many unfinished fanfictions! Hooray :3 Please don't expect any other soon...Sorry. T.T**


End file.
